


愿岁并谢，与长友兮

by 0_OrangeCat_1



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 校园pa
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_OrangeCat_1/pseuds/0_OrangeCat_1
Summary: 是个校园生活小片段荣耀健康属于他们，ooc是我的学霸柚x伪学渣天勿上升真人，引起不适者勿进。





	愿岁并谢，与长友兮

“圆的定义是什么？有哪位同学来解释一下？”数学老师一边敲着黑板一边意味深长地看着讲台下昏昏欲睡的某位同学，“金博洋，你来回答一下。”

戈米沙瞅着同桌的灵魂已经抽离肉体，即将一头砸在课桌上，手忙脚乱地戳着金博洋。这一戳不要紧，后者一个激灵后，笔直地站起来，一双未聚焦的眼睛透露着迷茫与无辜。

“后面站着去。”数学老师并不想给他回答的机会。于是，金博洋成功的吸引全班同学注意力，并在众人齐刷刷地注视中，老老实实地站到了教室后面。

其实，有的人表面光鲜亮丽，但事实上他正在努力的憋笑。

金博洋一边压着疯狂上扬的嘴角一边暗骂着戈米沙，“痒痒肉啊我了个丢，老铁你个坑队友的。”

“博洋君怎么这么困呢？”羽生结弦看着在身旁罚站仍不忘打瞌睡的孩子。宽松的校服半袖下，露出一截奶白的手臂。金博洋砸了咂嘴，他潜意识里依旧很困，只是努力抬了抬眼皮，没有出声。羽生只觉得他像一只被跳跳虎深夜闹醒的Pooh桑，卡哇伊！

“博洋可是高分考入这个学校的呢，”羽生推着眼镜顿了顿，确定这孩子还是在听他说话“高三这么重要的一年还不认真的话，怕是没法再一起比成绩了呢，博洋不会想指望你的同桌戈米沙吧。”

恍惚间清醒了的金博洋抿着嘴，微睁着眼睛对上羽生结弦深渊般墨色的眸子，无声的僵持着，仿佛要看透羽生心底的想法。可羽生结弦不给他这个机会，说完便转过头不再看他了。后者抬手毫不吝啬地揉着脸颊，似乎感觉到来自前同桌的嫌弃之情，啧，羽生...不就换个同桌么他这是咋了？

记得俩人成为同桌，还是在一次期中考试后，那是个很美的季节，秋日。金黄的落叶铺在树下，凉风肆意地卷起，白云飘飘然地溜走。

他们的关系很好，有时间就会一起结伴上下学，有不会的题就一起去搞定。更有时候金博洋会拉着羽生溜到教室旁边三层高的阳台上，蹦蹦哒哒地扒着栏杆要下叶子当书签，还天马行空地“解释”叶子书签是好运的象征。而羽生只是任由他瞎说，一点戳破的意思都没有。所以当白嫩的青年揪下第一片时，他骄傲地笑着向羽生摆起小手，招呼他赶紧过去。

然而，羽生的注意力却在那一颗小虎牙上。他只觉得笑容里明晃晃漏出的八重齿才是最闪耀的。金博洋看着羽生结弦没有动，又揪下另一片树叶，结结实实地拍在羽生脸上。“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，”难得见羽生结弦愣神的金博洋笑得更欢了，他一边拍着羽生的肩，又像撒娇似的锤了两下。可羽生只觉得这回更近了呢，他伸着手臂一勾，便揽着身边人的腰，把某个扒着栏杆的人直接抱了下来。金博洋还记得自己就势趴在羽生肩上，然后小声的念叨着“愿岁并谢，与长友兮”，然后捂着微红的脸溜了...

难道是羽生他看出来那些小心思了？原来他没有回应是在拒绝我吗？所以他只是对每个同桌都恰到好处的关心啊？这事过后的金博洋却开始担心起两人之间微妙的关系，羽生会怎么想呢？两人似乎只敢触碰，却没有一人肯迈出第一步。

金博洋碎碎念着，我只喜欢最好的，可是好不甘心啊...连眼前也不争气地模糊了起来...

 

“天天快起来！都下课了你居然还在睡！”

羽生结弦摇着他家博洋，嘴上威胁着“天天再不醒的话，这个月就吃不到海鲜泡面了....呢！”金博洋惊得睁大了一双湿漉漉的眼睛，这下羽生的气势溜得无影无踪。“海鲜面只扣你半个月的...你别哭啊天天...”

看着青年像只大猫一样扑在身上，羽生结弦连忙抬手，一下一下抚着博洋的后背，“呜呜呜，你凶我干嘛！”怀里的人还装作嘤嘤嘤地撒娇，再次看透一切的羽生结弦却低声安慰着，“天天别闹了，回去我给你泡海鲜面，都是大三的学长了，怎么还和高中一样，一点都没变呢。”

**Author's Note:**

> 老福特驳回了，转战Ao3_(•̀ω•́ 」∠)_


End file.
